The specific aims of this project are to 1) establish the nature of the relationship over time between STD acquisition and changes in three indices of maturation (cognitive, biological, and psychosexual maturation); 2) examine the relationships between the development of knowledge and perceptions about symptoms and consequences of STD and STD acquisition; 3) assess the relationships between the evolution of sociocultural context and the acquisition of STD; 4) determine the relationships over time between the level of management skills and the acquisition of STD; and 5) describe the interrelationships among important developmental characteristics and assess the implications of the relative timing of their attainment on STD acquisition. Study visits 4 and 5 are in progress. We can now begin to assess the changes in sexual attitudes and behavior. Questions will be added to regrade vaginal product use and perception of control over general health and STD acquisition. These questions were derived to evaluate issues related to topical microbicide use. The plan for next year is to begin longitudinal analysis of the data. Cross-lagged and multi-wave panel analyses will be performed to model intra-individual changes for each of the outcome variables.